Unpredictable
by AiyanaxXxBlack
Summary: Dan finds an injured merman and is forced to help him. Yaoi - DanXJack


Dan was looking out the window to his new apartment, he had moved to a two story house out around the bay, it was rather gloomy out. Something caught Dan's eye, it looked like a blonde haired Indian boy. He looked like he was hurt.

"What the...?"

Dan stood up and ran outside to the beach. Now that he had a closer look he could tell the boy was trapped in a fish net. He could tell the boy was a merman. "Oh god!"

The young boy stopped struggling and looked over to the source of Dan's voice, he looked terrified.

"Um. It's okay, I wanna help" Dan said. Once Dan got him to calm down, Dan started working on untangling him, the boy's tail was injured. The little merman couldn't be anymore than eleven years old. "Oh god, your tail is injured"

"Can't swim..." The boy muttered.

"I gotta bandage up your tail. I also need to make sure no one see's you..." Dan said, quickly getting the Merman into his house without anyone seeing. He turned on the water in the tub and put him in the water. Suddenly Dan could hear someone knocking on the door. Dan tensed up, he whispered for the boy not to make any noise. He then closed the door. "Coming!" he said, going to answer the door. Dan opened the door to see Courtney

"Hey Courtney" He said.

"I was forced to ask you if you wanted to go bowling with us"

" Oh... I'd love too but I can't, I was just about to get a bath." Dan replied.

"Alright then. Maybe next time?"

Dan nodded. "Yea, sure!"

"Alright. Bye Kuso"

Dan closed the door and went back to the bathroom. He turned off the tap before the water got too high.

"Who was that?"

"One of my friends" Dan replied. "I can't let anyone find out about you, they won't believe me anyway. I had to lie telling her I was getting a bath."

"Oh"

Dan laughed sheepishly. "I didn't think mer-people actually existed."

"We do"

"I can see that." Dan replied. "How did you get caught in that net?"

"Long story"

" Oh I'm being rude. What's your name?"

"Jack."

"Jack huh? My name's Dan Kuso." Dan replied.

"Nice to meet you"

Dan nodded and smiled, quickly getting the water proof bandages and bandaging up the wound.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

...

After quite sometime Jack seemed to become more comfortable, he was acting all child like and like he didn't take thins seriously. Dan was having some trouble hiding Jack from his friends but he was still managing. "We haven't seen you for three weeks Dan. What are you hiding?" Shun said

"Me? Hiding something? No I'm not, I ain't hidin' anything!"

"Dan. When I was at your house, I sensed a strange presence" Courtney told him

Dan tried not to spill any of it, but he knew he was caught. "Oh fine! I found an injured Merman that day and took him home to care for him! "

"A merman?" Courtney asked and she looked at Shun "I thought they were myths"

Shun shrugged. "I've only met one. The undersea prince, prince Jackson."

"Jackson?" Dan asked. "The mermen I met called himself Jack!"

"That's him"

Dan sighed. "Well, I'm caught. I guess I have to let everyone meet him now."

"Wait. You believe me?"

"Yeah of course. You thought werewolves were a myth till you met me, dumbass" Courtney told him

Dan pouted. "Don't call me that! And call the gang. Meet me at my apartment in an hour... I gotta go make sure Jack isn't getting himself into trouble-Although I doubt he can do much in a small tub..."

"Alright"

After Dan left Courtney looked at Shun "What are we gonna do?"

"About what?" Shun asked.

"About the kid, Dan found"

"Jack?" Shun asked. He thought about it for a few minutes. " If Dan found him injured then something must be happening in the undersea world. I'll figure something out...But Jack can't stay there, Dan can't afford to look after him like this."

"Then what should I do?"

"Offer to help Dan look after him. Keep an eye on Jack. I'll try to locate the rest of Jack's family and tell them the situation."

"You got it!" Courtney said and she ran after Dan

Shun sighed and walked off to gather the gang

...

"Dan!" Courtney called

"Huh?" Dan said turning around. "Yea?"

"Um. Can I help you look after Jack?

"You...Want to help?" Dan asked shocked

"Yeah"

Dan shrugged. "Sure I guess"

"Great!"

Dan walked to the door to his apartment and unlocked the door, they heard splashing coming from the bathroom. Dan sighed. "He's at it again..." Dan muttered

Courtney laughed

Dan knocked on the bathroom door. "I'm coming in!"

"Okay!"

Dan opened the door to discover that Jack had found the bubble bath, and filled the tub with bubbles.

"Whoa" Said Courtney

:... I see you found the bubble bath"

"Um..Yeah"

Dan sighed. "Jeez, your making a mess. " Dan replied. "Oh and this is Courtney. "

"Hello Jack" She said

Jack hid, becoming uncomfortable seeing someone new.

"It's okay. I know what you are Jack"

"Or should I say, prince Jackson"

Jack popped out and looked at Courtney "H-How!?"

Courtney closed her eyes and her wolf tail and ears popped out

"Two reasons. one, I could sense your presence here a few weeks ago and two, Shun told me he had met you before."

"What are you?" He asked.

"A werewolf. The last of my kind"

Jack shivered. "I- I don't like wolves...They eat fish...I'M part fish..."

"I don't"

"You'll met the rest of my friends later." Dan explained as he mopped up the mess.

Courtney shivered "I hate water"

"You offered to help me look after him so you gotta learn to deal with it." Dan replied. "Mer-people live in water."

"I forgot"

"Let me see your tail" Dan said as he knelt down by the tub. Dan took a look at Jack's tail. "Hmm. Looking good. I'd say it's about time we moved you to a bigger swimming area."

"Like a backyard pool?" Courtney asked

"Yea"

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Courtney said

It was the rest of the group

"Come on in guys"

Everyone walked in.

"He's upstairs"

Shun went up first followed by the rest of the group. Dan was finishing mopping

"Ah!" Jack called

"Easy! It's okay Jack, it's okay" Dan said trying to calm him down.

Jack was shaking, Shun decided to walk in first, he knelt down by the tub. "Hello prince Jackson. It's me, Shun."

"Sh-Shun?"

Shun nodded. "Yes." He said. "There's no need to fear these people, they won't harm you."

Jack smiled.

Shun smiled back and turned to the door. "You can come in now."

Everyone walked in.

"Everyone, meet prince Jackson of the lost undersea kingdom of Hyrule."

"Hyrule? I thought was from a game" Marucho said

"N- Nope...It was a real place, before it was over-run by the sea and sank to the bottom f the ocean, there, our nation was born."

"Wow" Julie said.

"Your cute!" Runo said.

"Th-Thank you"

"Whatever the case, we need to find a way to get the prince back home where he belongs, and fast. His sister isn't very happy with this situation. We have three days. Or else she'll sink the whole city."


End file.
